


A New Life

by ChaoticPsyche



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Disreguards Jean's Death, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Slight Sarcasm, Slight bashing, Slow Build, Some Humor, Trust Issues, disreguards Days of Future Past, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPsyche/pseuds/ChaoticPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle Harry leaves Britain and the Wizarding world behind, taking sanctuary in Jean Grey's School for Gifted Youngsters. However, some things are happening to Harry that he doesn't understand, magic is getting harder to cast, and no one really knows why it's happening now. </p>
<p>Slow updates, like at a snails pace. Title is a work in progress as well... I am atrocious with titles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not make any profit from this work of fiction. This is simply my imagination working with plot bunnies to stop me from finishing any story I start…
> 
> A/N: If you haven’t seen the Wolverine, be warned that there is a little bit of spoilers in this chapter, and maybe throughout the story… Just figured I’d give a heads up.

Logan sat on the plane and looked out the window at Mariko who was watching him as he sat. “So have you decided?” Yukio asked, dragging Logan away from his thoughts.

“What?”

“Mariko said we can go where ever we want. Just say where.” Yukio replied as she sat in the seat across the aisle from him.

Logan looked over at her, curiosity churning in his gut, “What are you doing?”

Yukio looked back at him a smirk gracing her face, “I’m your body guard.” She watched as Logan looked back out of the window of the small private plane. “So, where do you wanna go?”

“Let’s start with up.” Logan replied, shifting in the seat a little bit.

“And then?” Yukio asked, curiosity tingeing her voice.

“We’ll see,” Logan replies gripping the arm rest a bit.

“Interesting,” Yukio states a smile on her face as she once again faced forward.

-.-.-.-.-

Harry Potter sat on the swing in the small park in Little Whinging, his feet dragging on the ground as he slowly rocked back and forth. He watched the couple walking towards him as they had a whispered conversation, the woman’s hair was long and red, and the man looked like he was wild. Harry watched as they both looked around the park before finally laying eyes on him, however he never moved from his seat, staring at them from under his lashes.

The man reached into his jacked and pulled out a cigar, ripping the end off with his teeth and spitting it out before chewing on the butt of it. The woman closed her eyes after looking at him, and took a deep breath before heading over. “Hello,” She said, her voice accented but soft helping to keep Harry calm, “my name is Yukio, and this is Logan, we’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh?” Harry said, his head tilted to the side to get a better look at them both, not noticing that his hair fell to uncover the scar on his brow. The one that he used to like because of its uniqueness but now he despises because it’s a reminder of what he can never have, “and why would two adults, whom I’ve never met look for me?”

“To help you escape so that you can live,” Yukio replied, her voice still soft, caring, something that Harry had rarely heard from everyone.

“You would do that? Why? You do realize that I am not worth your help right?” Harry asked, genuinely curious.

“We would, because you are young and you do not realize what fate will befall you if you stay here. You see, there are people who have gifts in this world, not like yours and those you know but different. Some of us can see things, the future, the past, death. I see people’s deaths, and if you are to stay here, and continue on you will die. Just because you do not realize your worth does not mean that you are not worth living.” Yukio stated, calm despite what she had just said. Harry turned to look at the man, Logan, with a deep penetrating stare that startled Logan.

“And you mister? What can you do?” Harry asked, because if this woman, Yukio, could see his death, than he was pretty sure that Logan could do something as well.

“Well I can’t die, and I heal pretty damn fast to,” Logan replied, his voice gruff and gravely sending a small shiver down Harry’s spine.

“Ah, well that’s kind of cool, I guess, though I am pretty sure it must suck balls to continuously loose friends to death.” Harry said, before turning back to look at Yukio, “don’t worry about me, I was raised to die, and I know I will. Everything dies eventually, mine will just happen sooner. Plus if I were to leave, then I’d have a seventy year old megalomaniacal murderer after me wherever I went because I would stop him from achieving immortality or some such rot, so I might as well deal with him and face my death than disappear and always have to look over my shoulder.”

“Are you sure? You could have a different life, one with people who would love you, and appreciate you. Normally my gift only lets me see how people die, only their deaths, I will admit that I was surprised that when I saw your death, I also saw what your whole life has been like so far and you haven’t really lived. While you have had fun, and you have made acquaintances throughout your life you don’t know what you are missing yet.” Yukio said, her expression kind but sad.

“I know, but there are things that I have to do, something that no one else will, the” Harry paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, “world that I come from has a bad case of… mmm, I guess the best way to describe it is bystander’s apathy. Something bad happens in a group of people and everyone thinks ‘oh, well there is someone more qualified,’ and so no one does anything. Because they have this mentality all of their hopes and dreams rest upon the shoulders of a child, and I don’t deny that I am anything but a child.

“If I do manage to make it out of this alive, by some miracle I will be leaving England, and I am positive we will see each other again. My guess is that you stopped here on your way to the states?” Harry said, a bit of a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“How’d you know kid?” Logan asked, the gleam in Harry’s eyes creating a strange reaction in his gut.

“About a week ago some guy called Charles Xavier contacted me, in a very strange way, I mean I know I’m bad at occlumency but I didn’t think it was possible to gain access to someone else’s mind without even being in the same vicinity as that person. Anyway, the point is he contacted me to let me know that if at any time I needed to I would have a place at his school for as long as I need. I told him the same as I told you, once my task here is finished, and if I survive I will make my way there.” Harry said a small smile gracing his face. The first one either of them had seen since they had started talking to him.

“What’s occlum… whatever?” Logan asked a confused look on his face, which amused Harry.

“Occlumency is the art of guarding one’s mind from unwanted intrusion. I had someone try to teach me, but, well if I ever get the chance I’ll learn it on my own because my instructor was lacking. Although I am pretty sure he will manage to know that I said that and I’ll be dealing with a year’s worth of detention. If I survive, honestly as much as I hope and wish that I’ll survive, I doubt I will. If I die before my task is complete maybe someone else will finally stand up and do what needs to be done.” Harry sighed, “If only someone had trained me a little earlier, then I might stand a chance.” Harry shook his head, his hair flopping around uncontrolled.

Yukio stared at the boy, no man seated on the swing in front of her and wondered at the society that he was a part of that would martyr a young boy. From all that she had seen of his life he had been led down the path of being a martyr. “How about this, before we leave we help you learn how to dodge? Hopefully it will help a bit, because avoiding an attack is a good thing to know.” Yukio stated with a small smile on her face.

“I accept, and I can practice while I hunt the tethers that are anchoring this man to the realm of the living.” Harry said as he stood up from the swing, “We can practice here, no one ever comes to this park, and it’s one of the reasons that I like it here.”

“That works, come on we’ll find a nice area and I’ll teach you how to fall.” Yukio said her smile growing as she watched a bewildered look come across the young man’s face.

“How to fall? There are certain ways to fall?” Harry asked bewildered.

“Yea kid, there are certain ways to fall, mainly how not to land and break your neck.” Logan answered, a smirk gracing his face making him look younger. Harry’s eyes widened at Logan’s answer and he gulped.

“Alright then, let’s get started,” Harry said, before muttering under his breath, “and hopefully I won’t break my neck.”

Logan snickered at Harry’s muttered comment, knowing that the young man won’t break his neck here, because of the fact that it doesn’t fit into what Yukio had seen. Logan really hoped the kid made it, he was interesting.

Several hours passed with both Logan and Yukio teaching Harry how to fall, and they were happy with his progress for just doing this for a couple of hours. “Always remember to keep your head tucked in towards your chest, and to breathe out normally. I have a feeling those two tips will be the most important tips that you’ll ever need.

-.-.-.-

A year later and Harry Potter was walking to his death in the Forbidden Forest and he remembered the two people who helped him get to where he was. Logan and Yukio would be proud that he had kept their words with him and that they did help him survive. It was just that in the end Voldemort was the better opponent between the two of them.

Harry rolled the resurrection stone in his hand and the specters of his mother, father and godfathers came to him, “Hey, so I might be joining you a lot sooner than I probably should.” Harry said his sadness at not being able to keep his promise to Logan and Yukio to eventually see them again. He wondered if this is how Yukio saw him die, he had never asked her how he died.

“Harry, no matter what happens we are proud of you. You have done so much in what little life that you have lived and we love you. Never forget that,” Lily stated softly, tears streaming down her face.

“We’re proud of you Harry, and just think when you get up here, we’ll play a ton of pranks on Sirius,” James said, a proud smile on his face as he looked upon the man that his son had become.

“Does it hurt?” Harry asked quietly, knowing that Sirius and Remus would know what he was talking about.

“No, Prongslett, it doesn’t. It’s just like falling to sleep and then you open your eyes and you’ll be here.” Sirius said calmly, the excitement that he normally shown when alive now tamed that he was now free in a way.

“Will you stay with me?”

“Until the very end, Harry, we’ll always be with you whenever you need us.” Remus said quietly, a small sad smile playing on his lips.

With that, Harry started walking forward again, to where Voldemort said he would be. The invisibility cloak held tightly to him along with the resurrection stone, and the specters of James, Lily, Sirius and Remus following along solemnly behind him. It didn’t take him long before he was in the clearing where Aragog’s nest used to be. Standing in the middle was Voldemort and surrounding him were his death eaters with a few hostages thrown into the mix. Hagrid being the oldest of the hostages, while the rest of them were members of the DA that Harry had created in fifth year.

“I thought he would have come, I was so sure.” Harry heard Voldemort say, looking around the clearing he was in disappointed that the person whom he was prophesied to kill him hadn’t shown up yet.

“I’m here,” Harry called out quietly, however, Voldemort heard and spun around to where the voice had come from. Only to find nothing but forest, looking around he noticed a slight shimmer before the boy appeared. “Hello again Tom, it’s been a while.”

“Ah Harry, so good to see you again, are you prepared to die today?” Voldemort asked maliciously, not even caring that he would be ending the life of someone who had barely even lived. Not even thinking about the fact that his horcrux were no more, the only thing that was on Voldemort’s mind was the fact that he would finally be rid of that prophecy and would then go on to rule the world.

“To be completely honest with you, yea I think I am. Though I do wish I could have done a couple more things in life, lived a bit longer, but all living things eventually come to an end. Even if I don’t manage to do what the prophecy stated, then eventually someone will. Maybe not right away, but eventually you will get yours, and when that day comes I’m going to be laughing at you from wherever I am.” Harry stated right before the Avada Kedavra curse came from Voldemort’s wand and hit him in the chest, killing him instantly.

As Harry’s body fell to the floor Hagrid let out a wail of despair, the other hostages were in shock and the death eaters cheered at their lord’s victory. “I want someone to check to make sure that the brat is dead! I want to know!” Voldemort yelled, turning around to face his death eaters trying to decide who to choose when Narcissa stepped forward.

“I will, I will check to see if the boy is dead,” Narcissa said before taking slightly unsteady steps forward, knowing that the boy would be dead, but still hoping that he would somehow magically be alive. Her hopes were not in vain, and when she knelt down to take his pulse she caught his chest rising with breath. “Tell me, is Draco alive? Is he well?” Narcissa whispered, hurried because she knew that Voldemort wouldn’t wait long for her answer, she got a small nod before she stood and turned. Facing Voldemort she knew that to give this young man a chance to live and defeat the monster that was ruling her family’s life she would have to lie, taking a deep breath she called out “dead.”

-.-.-.-

Hagrid carried Harry as they walked back toward Hogwarts, never knowing that the one he was carrying was alive. Voldemort led the death eaters and his hostages to the courtyard and watched as all the students and teachers that were holed up in there piled out. Once everyone stopped moving he called out to the ensemble, “Harry Potter is dead!

Ginny screamed out “NO! NO!”

“Silence stupid girl!” Voldemort demanded at the now weeping red head. “From this day forth, you’ll put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead! And now it is time to declare yourself, come forward and join us. Or die.” Voldemort stated as he looked around at the students, teachers, and the order. Everyone who had ever pitted themselves against him, and he wondered who would step forward.

“Draco!” Lucius Malfoy whisper yelled trying to unobtrusively beckon his son forward, “Draco” Once more he called.

“Draco,” Narcissa called out clearly, “Come.”

Without looking around at the faces that he’s stood by and grown up with for seven years Draco stepped forward from where he stood. Slowly Draco made his way across the courtyard only stopping when Voldemort put his arm out in front of him stopping him and then hugged him, “Well done Draco, well done!” Once Voldemort allowed him to Draco hurried over to his mother.

Then all of a sudden and to everyone’s dismay Neville Longbottom shuffled forward, his gait impaired by an injury accrued earlier in the battle. Voldemort smiled, deranged looking on his face, “well I had hoped for better. And who might you be young man?”

“Neville Longbottom,” was the reply from the younger man who was carrying a hat, one that looked oddly familiar to everyone present.

“Well, Neville, I am sure we can find a place for you in our ranks,” Voldemort stated before chuckling at the young man and what he assumed was weakness.

“I’d like to say something,” Neville stated, still looking down at the ground.

“Well, Neville, I’m sure we’d all be fascinated to hear what you have to say.”

“It doesn’t matter that Harry is gone,” Neville started.

Seamus interrupted, “stand down Neville!”

“People die every day!” Neville continued as though Seamus hadn’t spoken at all, “friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He’s still with us,” Neville paused, pointing to his heart, “In here. So is Fred, Remus, Tonks… All of them. They didn’t die in vain. But you will,” Neville’s voice rose now looking at Voldemort, “Because you’re wrong! Harry’s heart did beat for us. For all of us!” Neville then pulled out the sword of Gryffindor, “It’s not over!”

Silence descended over the crowd as all watched as Harry Potter dropped from Hagrid’s arms and cast a confrigo at Nagini before running to the doors of Hogwarts, “All that remain into the castle, we have to kill the snake!”

As the battle went on Neville eventually managed to kill Nagini, and with that last tether holding Tom Riddle’s soul to the land of the living Harry Potter’s spell overcame that of Tom’s. In the end Tom Riddle ended up being defeated by an expelliarmus.

After the battle was over and the wounded were being taken care of while the dead were being mourned Harry slipped away from everyone and made his way back toward the shrieking shack in hopes that his potions professor was still alive. Though he highly doubted that the man would be alive, even if he was one of the most stubborn people that Harry knew and Harry knew a lot of stubborn people, himself included.

-.-.-.-.-

When Harry arrived at the shrieking shack it was to find that Severus Snape's body was no longer where it had lain. The only thing in it's place was a bright red and gold feather still warm to the touch. Harry, now knowing that wherever Snape was that he would be fine made his way back to the castle and slipped up into the dorms wanting to get some rest.

It would be fifteen hours before he awoke again and mainly because his body needed food and to empty itself of waste. With that charming thought Harry rolled out of bed quite literally, and flopped onto the floor. A pained moan sounded from him before he finally managed to get his appendages to work properly to support his still tired and battered body. He slowly gathered his things for a shower and made his way to the bathroom so that he could clean himself from the stench of battle and take care of all bodily functions.

Twenty minutes later, after he was freshly showered and dressed in a white undershirt, a nice buttoned down green shirt, black slacks and his school shoes Harry made his way out of the dorms into the common room. Noticing that no one was there Harry went back upstairs grab the rest of his belongings and shoved them into his mole skin pouch, to him there was no better time like the present to get a start on getting out of England.

Though he would stop by Gringotts first and apologize for his breaking in and out of their bank and pay reparations if they so demanded it, just hopefully they wouldn't try to kill him. Goblins were a bloodthirsty bunch and Harry didn't want to be at the end of their weapons. He sneaked around the castle quite carefully ducking to hide in empty classrooms as people passed by and hopefully he would be able to get out the castle unnoticed.

It was a good thing to that he was trying to get out and away from those that he thought of as family as they all were starting to talk about him marrying Ginny, and starting to plan a wedding. Not even bothering to mourn the loss of Fred. As though to them he didn't mean anything, Hermione was watching them with a glimmer of disgust in her eyes as she inched towards the door also unnoticed as they continued their plans.

As she made her way up to the dorms she noticed something, one of the few things Harry told her about was that he would be leaving the country as soon as the battle was over. He hadn't even bothered to inform Ron, not trusting the red head to not get angry at him. So with that thought in mind and all of her belongings on him anyway she decided to follow his example. However, the thing that she noticed is that within the dust and debris were footsteps, showing for one person, when everyone was going around in pairs because of paranoia.

Following the path left behind Hermione made sure to make it look like she was walking beside the person. She really hoped that she was following Harry and not someone else. That was when she noticed the footsteps ending in an abandoned classroom. One of the few that were hardly touched in the damage of the school. She really hoped that he was here otherwise she was going to feel very foolish. “Harry if you are here please answer me. I have to tell you somethings, and if possible go with you.”

Harry while he knew he could trust Hermione wasn't sure if he wanted her to go with him. However, she was the first real friend that he had and so with that carefully dropped the invisibility cloaks hood, so his body was still hiding but his head was visible. He watched as Hermione let out a breath of relieved air and swiftly made to hug him. “Oh god Harry you aren't going to believe it, the Weasley's, with the exception of Bill, Charley and George are planning to try to get you to marry Ginny. They are even planning a wedding already. I left, I couldn't stay there while they tried to plan your life without even asking if that was what you wanted. I don't think Bill, Charlie or George are planning on staying there much longer anyway.

“If they are even really paying attention, George is to busy mourning Fred and he looked so lost, and Bill and Charlie were looking very much like they were going to explode.” Hermione stated as she slipped under the invisibility cloak with Harry putting a silencing charm on them so that she could continue speaking to him about what was happening in the great hall and slowly led him out of the castle through one of the many secret passages.

“Alright, you can come with me but first I want to stop at Grimmauld Place, I want to pack all of the books and anything of value away. Then we're going to Gringotts, so I can pay restitution to them and get a list of the Potter Properties and do the same with them. Or at least make sure that they are under heavy wards that hopefully no one will be able to circumvent. I'm going to be moving Draco and Narcissa into one of those properties.” Harry stated after he got over his shock at all that was happening with the Weasley's, and quietly waved Hermione's protests away. “Mione, Narcissa Malfoy helped me in the forest. She lied to Voldemort's face for me. If she hadn't I wouldn't have gotten up from Hagrid's arms. I would have literally died, as it was I had already died in a way. Dumbledore sent us on a hunt for Horcrux and with that did not tell me that I was the final one. To get rid of the soul piece that had been attached to me since infancy I had to die.

“I ended up coming back though, and I am not really sure how. I honestly should have stayed dead. But it seems as though where it concerns Tom I just don't manage to stay dead. As for Draco, well I am pretty sure he didn't want to do the things that Riddle made him do. The only reason I can think of him doing those things was because of his mother. He loves her as much as she loves him, they protect each other. So to pay back the debt that I owe her for helping me in the forest I am going to make sure that they are safe.” Harry explained quietly as they finally made it out of the castle and far enough away from the doors that they could apparate without arousing suspicion.

“If that is what you truly want then I will support you, though I still don't fully believe that Malfoy didn't want to do any of those things I trust you.” Hermione stated firmly, believing in the trust that she had for Harry and not the blond boy that they had grown up with in a sense.

“Thank you Hermione, for trusting me.” Harry said right before he took a half step and twisted and they disappeared from Hogwarts grounds with a pop.

They reemerged in the basement of Grimmauld place with a resounding crack of displaced air and soon were going through the house and gathering anything that seemed to be of value or sentimentality. Making sure to keep their wits about them the whole time in case others decided to show up and ask what they were doing. It took them two hours to go through Remus' and Sirius' rooms and gather everything before they headed off to Gringotts not knowing that as soon as they left the Weasley's came in through the Floo looking for both the bushy haired girl and Boy-who-lived, though they would never see or hear from them again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Before they had left Grimmauld Place Harry and Hermione slipped back under the invisibility cloak to hide themselves from the people bustling around Diagon Alley celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord. Harry snorted as they still couldn't say his name, before being gently prodded by Hermione to start walking. They made their way to Gringotts still looking impressive despite missing parts of their ceiling and moved to an alley besides the building to remove the cloak and put a slight glamor on Harry so as to draw less attention to him from that of the Wizards.

Making their way inside they were greeted with sneers of contempt and hostility but Harry didn't let that deter him. He knew that this would be an uphill battle to get the goblins to forgive them but he would explain everything and hopefully not die because of it, because the goblins seriously looked like they wanted to separate Harry and Hermione from their limbs. They quickly made their way to the goblin that was sitting alone glaring at them and Harry bowed lowly, “Please forgive me for not knowing your name, however, as you can see I am Harry Potter and I have come to make reparations for my actions and explain why I did what I did. I would ask that you and the Goblin in charge to please listen to my story before you decide a fitting punishment, hopefully one that does not involve death. I'd really like to live, I haven't actually done so yet and I think I'd like to experience it before it's taken away.” Harry babbled slightly to the now confused goblin.

“Wait here, and I shall see if the Master Ragnok will speak with you,” The goblin sneered before climbing down from his chair and walking away from the desk. Yelling in a language that Harry didn't understand to the others slowly surrounding them making them quickly back away from the pair.

“Harry, I hope this plan of your works,” Hermione whispered quietly to Harry.

“You aren't the only one Mione, you aren't the only one.” was the reply from Harry as he looked around the bank, keeping an eye out on the wizards who were giving them strange looks.

Not even two minutes later did the goblin that had left them waiting return and wave them back behind the counter. “Follow me, and don't fall behind. We won't be held responsible if you do,” the grin that the goblin wore was enough to satisfy any curiosity that might over come either of them and they stuck close to the goblin.

It wasn't a short walk but it wasn't the longest they had ever taken, even though it felt like it, before they were standing before an ornate door, the goblin knocked once before opening it and speaking in that guttural sounding language again before waving both of the humans into the room. “Master Ragnok this is Harry Potter, and the muggleborn that recently broke in and out of Gringotts. They have requested an audience with you to explain their actions before receiving punishment.”

“Speak,” the other goblin ordered sharply. He was dressed in a suit much like the other goblins at the tellers, though if one looked closely they could tell that this goblin was a bit larger than the others, and older.

“Master Goblin as you know I am Harry Potter and this is my friend Hermione Granger, and as you also know we recently broke into Gringotts and escaped on the dragon that you had guarding the older vaults. The reason we did so was because inside of the LeStrange Vault there was something stored there before Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban, something that would keep Voldemort tethered to this realm. We were on a quest, for lack of a better word, to hunt them down and destroy them, and in so doing destroying Voldemort.

“While I know Gringotts prides itself on it's reputation of being the safest place to store our treasures what we did should in no way reflect on your services. We had help getting into the bank and vaults before we were betrayed and flew out on your dragon. The item placed in the LeStrange vault was that of a Horcrux and it held within it a piece of Voldemort's soul, in total there were seven, though two were living the rest were just items. As this in no way makes what we did any less damaging I would be willing to make reparations to Gringotts.” Harry said calmly, more calmly than he most certainly felt.

The goblin seated at the desk stared at them as though trying to find lies weaved throughout the story before opening his mouth and speaking, “what of the two living soul containers? Have they been destroyed as well?” The goblin asked, curious as to what the man child in front of him would say.

“Yes both were destroyed, one was a snake that never left the side of Voldemort, a boa constrictor that I believe was originally freed by my accidental magic from a muggle zoo. It had the same markings, though it was warped by the horcrux resting inside of it. It was very polite when I freed it, I feel bad that it had been warped by that mad man if it was the same snake. The other, well the other one had rested inside the scar that adorns my forehead. When I found out I quite literally walked to my death in the forest and came back to life without it. I then finished what he had started.” Harry explained letting some of the tension out of his shoulders as the goblin asked questions and didn't just demand their deaths.

The goblin hummed a bit before once again speaking, “What do you think you can offer Gringotts for reparations Mr. Potter?”

“I'm not exactly sure, I don't really know how much money I have left in the trust vault, let alone of it will cover the costs, I can tell you exactly how we got into the bank and past the wards that are in place. The goblin that betrayed us at the end died though so that wouldn't help much. Though I do have to admit that he was very nice the first time we had met. I don't really know what all to offer you.” Harry said quietly, not knowing that he had more than just a trust vault.

The goblins eyes widened slowly at man child before narrowing in thought, “Tell me Mr. Potter have you ever received a statement from Gringotts?” Harry's answer was a negative, “So you mean to tell me that you do not know that the trust vault was only to be used until you became of age and merged with the family vault where you are quite literally one of the richest families? You're accounts have stagnated because we could not make any investments without your approval, and we have been sending you letters since you were eleven, and you have received none of these?”

The more Ragnok spoke the wider the Potter heirs eyes got, showing that he indeed knew none of this. Ragnok quickly came to several disturbing revelations and quickly spoke in the guttural language of goblins to have the Potter account manager to be brought to him. Harry and Hermione stood as they had been however confusion was pretty much the only emotion either of them felt right now. “As you know Mr. Potter that Gringotts prides itself on our reputation, one of which is that of security, the other is that of making sure our clients know exactly who they are and what the contents of their vaults contain. The fact that you didn't know any of this until now shows that someone else has been getting your mail. We will discuss reparations to the bank of Gringotts after this error has been taken care of, for now have a seat. This will more than likely take a while.”

Take a while it did, several hours in fact of talking and explaining that all of his mail, all of his statements from Gringotts had been forwarded to his magical guardian. Who at the time had been Headmaster Dumbledore. Hermione, normally one to believe in adults no matter what stayed oddly silent on behalf of the late headmaster as all the facts came to light. Harry was a bit dismayed that his account manager ended up being beheaded because he had let Dumbledore into the family vault, when the headmaster had no right to be there. However, Harry understood that this was just how the goblins worked, and so kept his mouth shut.

Eventually, he was appointed a new account manager by the name of Hookfang and the negotiations for the reparations to the bank went smoother than Harry or Hermione could have anticipated. The demands that the goblins made were better than what either human could have hoped, all they had to do was give the goblins the memories of the break in, and allow them to invest seventy percent of the Potter fortune, allowing it to gain interest once more.

“Tell me Mr. Potter have you gone through your magical inheritance?” Hookfang queried.

“I don't think I have, I didn't even know what that is.” Harry answered, confusion showing on his face.

Hookfang snarled in gobbledegook, as Hermione stared at Harry in slight disbelief. “Harry, a magical inheritance happens around the time you come of age, it unlocks your full magical potential, and can even sometimes include that of a creature inheritance. This will normally happen around the age of seventeen, but has also been known to happen earlier or later. Now one knows why it can happen earlier or later it just sometimes happens. Remember the few days I stayed away from you, Ron and everyone else, holing up in my dorm room and missed a day of classes? That was because I was going through my inheritance. It differs for everyone though so you might not end up holing yourself away, though knowing you and your mannerisms you more than likely will.” Hermione explained, for once not sounding like she was quoting directly from one of the tombs that she claims are light reading.

“I've never felt anything like that, as it is right now my magic feels different than before, not like before the final battle, but that could be attributed to having gotten rid of the horcrux.” Harry replied, his eyes far away as he felt his magic. To Harry his magic didn't really feel the same as it had for the past seven years he had been learning to yield it, but he couldn't really explain how or why. Shaking his head he stated, “I'm not sure why it feels different, I just know that after I came back from wherever I ended up after being hit with the killing curse it felt different. Oh! Before I forget, do you have a list of the Potter Properties? I would like to look at them and give one to Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. They saved my life I owe them at least a safe place to hide until they can get out of the country, if they so choose.”

“I can have them brought to you in a moment, while I grab those I want a healer to look at you. If your magic feels different as you say then something might have drastically changed.” Hookfang stated, and before Harry could say anything about not wanting a healer to look at him he continued speaking, “Mr. Potter before you say anything about healers letting vital information out about what you have suffered through all healers employed by Gringotts have sworn confidentiality oaths to keep their patients identities secret along with all ailments.” Seeing that his clients mouth was now closed Hookfang stood and called for a healer to enter the room.

To Harry this would be the longest day ever and he hoped that he would never have one like it again.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright this is the first chapter in a crossover that I’m writing. As of right now I don’t know how many crossovers will be in this story, but I’m pretty sure it’ll only extend to Marvel movies… Though as I said before I’m not sure if that will be all of the fandoms, time will tell though.
> 
> Just a small note, I don't have a beta reader, so if you find an error somewhere within the story please let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I am able. 
> 
> As a reminder, the updates to this story is slow, I'm still working on the outline for it but I wanted to post this much at least. It's been bugging me, and I figure I might get some ideas. If you have any that you might want to see in the story please let me know.


End file.
